Home At Last/O'Malley to the Rescue
{fade to morning, outside the mansion} O'Malley: Hey! Mee-oww! What a classy neighborhood. Dig these fancy wigwams. Duchess: Wigwams? O'Malley: Are you sure we're on the right street? Duchess: Yes. Yes! Let's hurry, we're almost home. Roquefort: Duchess! Kittens! Franklin! His friends! Hallelujah! They're back! Oh, no! Edgar! I've got to do something quick! Edgar: Edgar, old chap, get used to the finer things of life. Someday they're all going to be yours, you sly old fox. Frollo: After these day, revenge is ours at last. Stromboli: (laughs) Oh, that is very comical! Syndrome: And we got the dogs under the control. (to the hypnotized dogs) Isn't it right, doggies? Dogs: Yes, master. ties his shoelaces together and wine cork from Edgar's bottle hits Roquefort Roquefort: Oh, he got me! Berlioz: Hooray! We're home! Marie: Wait for me, wait for me! Me first! Me first! hit the closed entrance and grunt Berlioz: It's locked. Marie: Come on, let's start meowing. meow Frollo: What's that racket? Syndrome: Oh, it's just the cats. (terrifying) CATS?! (Stromboli spits the wine out) Edgar: (spits the wine out) It can't be them! Roquefort: The kittens! Don't come in! Go away! Away! Toulouse: Look! There's Roquefort. Kittens: Hi Roquefort! Berlioz: He's sure glad to see us. Duchess: (to O'Malley) I don't know what to say. I only wish that I-- O'Malley: Maybe a short, sweet goodbye would be easiest. Duchess: I'll never forget you, Thomas O'Malley. Bye. O'Malley: So long, baby. Franklin: Goodbye, Mr. O'Malley. (in Young Simba's voice) Thanks for your help. O'Malley: You're welcome. Bear: You've been our best friend in the world. Flora: And we hope we'll meet you again. O'Malley: I hope so too. Flora: Bye, Mr. O'Malley. Roquefort: (to kittens) Don't come in! Look out for Edgar! lets them in Edgar: Duchess, wherever have you been? Roquefort: Look out for the--catches the cats--sack. Beaver: Let them go! Syndrome: (stopping them with his power) Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey, time out! What have we here? A kind old lady. Oh, no! Pound Puppies? laughs You met Pound Puppies? Whoa! And got busy! The elephants' brother and uncle! It's a whole team of heroes! Looks like I've hit the jackpot! Oh, this is just too good! O'Malley: Well. Guess they won't need me anymore. Edgar: You came back. Oh. It just isn't fair. Madame: Edgar! Edgar, come quickly. Syndrome: We can't let that woman see us! Edgar: Coming, Madame, coming. throws the sack into an oven I'll take care of you later! Syndrome: We'll stand out here. Madame: Oh, Edgar, they're back, I heard them! Hurry, hurry, let them in. Duchess? Kittens? Come here, my darlings. Where are you? Come on. Edgar: Uh, allow me, Madame. Here, kitty kitty kitty kitty kitty kitty! Here, kitty kitty kitty kitty kitty kitty kitty! Roquefort to cats: His name is O'what? Duchess: His name is O'Malley. O'Malley! Marie: Abraham de Lacy Giuseppe Casey! Duchess: Oh, never mind! Run! Move! Go get him! Roquefort: Yes, yes! I'm on my way! Toulouse: I told ya it was Edgar. Berlioz: Aw, shut up, Toulouse. Madame: Oh, it's no use, Edgar. I'm afraid it was just the imagination of an old lady. But I was so sure that I heard them. Edgar: I'm so sorry, Madame. Roquefort: (runs after O'Malley) Mister O'Malley! Hey! Stop! Franklin and friends with Duchess! Kittens! In trouble! Butler did it! O'Malley: Franklin, his friends, Duchess and kittens in trouble? Look, you go get Scat Cat and his gang of alley cats. Roquefort: A-a-alley cats? But I'm a mouse! O'Malley: Look, I'm gonna need help. Roquefort: You mean you want me? O'Malley: Move! Tell him O'Malley sent you and you won't have a bit of trouble. Roquefort (in alley): No trouble he said. Well, that's easy for, uh, for what's-his-name to say. He's got nine lives, I've only got one. Scat Cat: What's a little swinger like you doin' on our side of town? Roquefort: Oh please! Uh, I was sent here for help by a cat. Scat Cat: This is outrageous! This is crazy! laugh Roquefort: B-but honest! He told me just to mention his name. Russian Cat: So? Start mentioning name, rodent. Roquefort: Oh, now, wait a minute, fellas. D-d-don't rush me. His name is O'Toole. Scat Cat: I don't dig him. Strike one. Roquefort: Oh, ooh, O'Brien. Scat Cat: Strike two. Roquefort: Oh, boy, You believe me, don't you? English Cat: Keep talkin', mousy. Roquefort: How about O'..Grady? Scat Cat: Mousy, you just struck out. Any last words? Roquefort: Why did I listen to that O'Malley cat? Scat Cat: O'Malley! All: O'Malley! Scat Cat: Hold it cats! This little guy's on the level. Roquefort: You're darn tootin' I'm on the level! Italian Cat: Oh, We didn't mean-a to, to rough a-you, squeaky! Roquefort: Don't worry about me! O'Malley needs help! Franklin, his friends, Duchess and kittens are in trouble! run Scat Cat: Come on cats, we gotta split! Roquefort: Hey, wait for me! You don't know the way! {cut to stables} Edgar: Now, my little pesky pets. You're going to travel first class. In your own private compartment. All the way to Timbuktu. And this time, ha, you'll never come back. Syndrome: Huh? Huh? Oh, come on! You gotta admit, this is cool. Just like a stage show! The cats will be shipped to Timbuktu, because Edgar would be replaced. Edgar will lose his pwn job! And just when all hope is lost, Syndrome will save the day! He'll keep his job rather than you ever had! Babar: (in Bob Parr's/Mr. Incredible's voice) You mean you work for Edgar and help him to get rid of us, so he can have the job without them? Frollo: Yes.You know, our last companion was, um, a bit of a disappointment to me. Basil: (in Timon's voice) Who? Frollo: That traitor, Kronk! Franklin: Kronk? Syndrome: Oh, that's Kronk. He chose to defeat us! And he did it without our precious gifts, our oh-so-special powers. Stromboli: We get revenge. Revenge of having them on (in Syndrome's voice) the most spectacular heroics anyone's ever seen! Syndrome: And when I'm old and I've had my fun, we'll sell the tickets so that everyone can be see the show. Everyone can see you in the show. And when everyone's seeing you... Stromboli will be rich. (Syndrome laughs) (Stromboli laughs) (Frollo laughs) Cooler: You'll never get away with this! Edgar: Oh, no, we've got to hurry. The baggage truck will be here any moment now. and Frou-frou start fighting Edgar, then the other cats join in Frankin: Look! (Stitch appears with his weapons and suit) Alexander: (in Lucky's voice) It's Stitch! And he brought the weapon! Flora: (in Cadpig's voice) He'll save us! Stitch: Aloha, old man, puppet-master and S Man. Syndrome: S Man! I'm Syndrome! (Syndrome tries to zap Stitch but he jumps and shoots his remote) (Syndrome flies away) Frollo: Come back here! (to Syndrome still flying) Insolent coward. (Stitch shoots the lock) (Franklin and friends getting out of a cage) (Flora hugs Stitch) Flora: Oh, Stitch! We (in Dot's voice) knew you could do it! Alexander: We knew you've come. Frollo: (in Shere Khan's voice) No more games, Franklin. (Franklin gasps) (Dogs growl) Cooler: Napoleon! Lafyette! Nose Marie: (in Grace's voice) Snap out of it! (Dog still growling) (Stitch points at Frollo and Stromboli) O'Malley: (to Roquefort) Over there! They're in the trunk! tries to open the code lock Roquefort: QUIET!! unlocks the lock and then the fight continues O'Malley: Everybody, outta here, fast! Edgar: You're going to Timbuktu if it's the last thing I do! fight ends with Edgar in the trunk (The van arrives) (Lafyette growls) Flora: Don't you dare to hurt Franklin! hits him on the head Lafyette: Ow! Ooh, ooh, ooh! Criminiddly! Cooler: (happily) Lafyette! (in Scarecrow's voice) You're waking up! Lafyette: Ow. That hurt. Cooler: Flora, hit Napoleon and wake him up like you did to Lafyette. (Flora hits Napoleon on the head) Napoleon: Ow! (shakes his head and wonders what happened) Wait a minute. Where are we? Cooler: No time for that! Truck driver: Well, Mac, this must be the trunk, eh? Mac: Yup, and she goes all the way to Timbuktu. Heave.. ho! Toulouse snarls and hisses: Meow!